


Boku no Pico

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's cute and shy."</p><p>Gerard started setting up the beer.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's lonely. He has trouble making friends cause they don’t understand him. </p><p>"Poor kid. Hey, you know when I get off, I can take him around."</p><p>"Really? Oh man Ray, that would be awesome of you!"</p><p>"Sure, no problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkNightmares13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightmares13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boku No Picu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350874) by Natural High. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i am working hard to bring my grade point average back up and I am sorry that I have not been updating as much as I should, so I hope this new fic makes up for it. ^-^
> 
> This is based on a hentai of the same name. Pico is a young boy who learns about the ways of adulthood from a family friend. In this case Pico is Mikey and the friend is a much older Ray.
> 
> This is part one of a three part series called Friends to Lovers. Each part should have about three chapters to each one. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Ray pulled into the parking lot of his favorite tavern and got out. He enjoyed the cool summer breeze for a moment and then went inside.

"Hey Ray!"

"Hey Gerard, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. My little brother is visiting for the summer and helping me out?"

"Nice! You said something about that over the winter."

Ray took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah, our parents finally decided he was old enough."

"Great, when do I get to meet him?"

There was a sound of clutter crashing in the kitchen. Gerard sighed.

"Right now."

Gerard put down the glass he was drying.

"Mikey, come take Mr. Toro's order while I clean up whatever you just knocked over."

Ray chuckled at how "big brother" his best friend sounded.

"Coming Gee."

Mikey called as he stepped over the spilled dry pasta, and headed toward his brother's voice. Entering the front of the tavern, his eyes grew wide as they met with the sight of a rather tall man, with extremely wild, curly hair. Swallowing, he stepped over toward him, with his order pad and pencil in hand.

"Um, what can I get you?"

He asked, quietly.

It was him. The boy from the shore. The one that was...naked.

"Uh...I'll just have my usual."

"Your your usual. Of course."

Mikey headed toward the kitchen, then stopped in his tracks and spun back around.

"Err.. What's your usual?"

"He will have a bowl of udon and I'll get him a beer."

Gerard came back from cleaning up and smiled at Mikey.

"Can you handle that Mikes?"

"Sure Gee!"

Mikey smiled, tripping over his feet as he headed back to the kitchen. At the doorway, he glanced back at the curly haired customer, and squeaked slightly when he saw him staring back. Quickly, he disappeared to prepare the noodles.

"He's cute and shy."

Gerard started setting up the beer.

"Yeah, but he's lonely. He has trouble making friends cause they don;t understand him. He has one friend here that he met so far. The two boys seem like they get along and I can trust that the bigger sister will watch them.

"Bigger sister huh?"

Ray wiggled his eyebrows and Gerard hit him with a rag.

"Knock it off. She has a girlfriend."

"Oh."

Ray received his beer and took a sip.

"So what does the kid do while you work?"

"Nothing much. When he can't see his friend, he kind of just reads ot goes down to the shore."

Ray remembered seeing Mikey there.

"Poor kid. Hey, you know when I get off, I can take him around."

"Really? Oh man Ray, that would be awesome of you!"

"Sure, no problem."

Mikey finished making the customer's order, and tipped the noodles carefully into a bowl, adding the Bok Choy and poached egg, then placed the bowl on a serving tray, along with the chopsticks, and a smaller bowl of spicy chilli dressing. He carefully picked up the tray and carried it out to the bar, walking very slowly, so he wouldn't trip and spill the meal. He made it all the way to where the customer was sat, and placed it on the bar.

"There you go sir. Enjoy."

"Mikey, this is my good friend Mr. Ray Toro. He would like to take you out and show you around."

Ray looked at the boy.

"Would you like that Mikey?"

"Oh um, err yeah, I mean, yes, yes please?"

Mikey smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure Mikey? I know I'm kind of old and..."

"Oh stop Ray, you are the same age as me!"

"Yeah, welk how old are you Mikey?"

"I'm.. I'm 15 sir!"

"See? He is half my age!"

"Are you saying I am old Toro?"

"No...just...I don't want..."

Gerard leaned in and touched Ray's arm.

"I trust you to take care of my brother the same as I would."

"I'm not a child!"

Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his foot lightly.

"I don't need taking care of Gee!"

"Okay, so lets think of it more like two friends hanging out and getting to know each other?"

Mikey tilted his head and considered this. After a moment, a grin spread across his face.

"Okay then. Cool!"

"Great, so let me finish my food and you can go get ready Mikey."

Mikey nodded. He grinned at his brother, then turned and ran for the stairs that lead to Gerard's little apartment above the tavern. He tripped on the third step, but kept going til the top. Once in the apartment, he removed the apron he wore to work in, and combed his hair in the mirror by the door. It was a lovely sunny day outside, so the shorts and t-shirt he was wearing would be most suitable. Checking that the laces were tied on his sneakers, Mikey hurried back down the stairs and into the front bar.

"I'm ready!"

He called, as he reached Ray and his brother.

"Good timing. i just finished."

Mikey smiled wide then looked at Gerard.

"I'll see you later Gee."

He waved, before skipping out the door into the bright sunshine.

*

*

*

Ray had a great time with Mikey. He was fun and funny and so innocent about everything. Ray watched as Mikey jumped up and down in front of the observation machine. It was much too tall for him to see in without help.

"Ray! Ray! Can you pick me up? I can't see!"

Mikey squealed.

"Ray! Hurry up. The time's running out!"

"Okay okay Mikes, hold on!"

Ray laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"You need to stop jumping in order for me to pick you up!"

Mikey put his hands on the viewer and tiptoed as he felt Ray step up behind him.

"Thank you Ray!"

He giggled when Ray's hands touched his sides.

Ray picked Mikey up slightly.

"Hey hey, watch the kicking, you are going to get me in the nuts."

"Hey! Language!"

Mikey giggled, pressing his eyes to the viewer.

"Look, look! There's a dog on the beach!"

Ray was trying to hear what Mikey was saying, but the warmth of the boy's body pressed against him was super distracting.

"Uh, what else do you see M-Mikey?"

"Oh!"

Mikey exclaimed, excitedly.

"There's an ice cream stand! Can we we get ice creams Ray pleeease?"

"Mikey, stop, you're slipping."

Ray hoisted Mikey up more and that was a mistake for him to do because it lined Mikey's ass up perfectly with his groin.

"Ice cream Ray! Ice cream!"

Mikey squirmed in ray's grip, trying to get down.

"Please Ray?"

"Ah ah ah, okay okay, we can get ice cream."

Ray let Mikey slide out of his arms and his bare neck brushed against Ray's lips. He did not mean to, but he gave it a small kiss before Mikey hit the ground with his feet.

Mikey set off running down toward the vendor.

"Ray! Come on, hurry up!"

He shouted back as his feet hit the sand, and he kept on running.

Ray had to adjust himself discreetly as he took off after the boy and caught him at the vendor.

"Man kid you are fast *puff puff*! What do you want?"

Mikey looked at all the different flavors on the board.

"Ummm...I think I'll have Cherry. Please?"

He looked up at Ray with big, pleading eyes.

"Okay okay. Excuse me, can I get a cherry dipped cone?"

"Sure, what flavor, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Oh, umm...chocolate please?"

Mikey smiled, bouncing slightly on his toes.

"Right, the boy with have chocolate and i'll take...pistachio, but no dip."

The vendor made the treats and handed them to Ray,

"Here you go Mikey. Man, it's hot out here, how about we eat this in the car with the AC?"

"Okay, it is very hot today.

Mikey grinned as they headed back toward ray's car, licking their ice creams along the way.

*

*

*

The music was playing lightly as they ate thier ice cream. Ray finished his first. He was kind of a biter, but it was clear that Mikey was a licker and took his time. He would make slow licks where the ice cream would escape the cherry shell. Ray was memorized by the boy's tongue. He hated himself for having these thoughts, but he just looked so good. A drop of ice cream escaped Mikey's notice and landed on his hand. He squeaked at the sudden cold, then giggled at his own noise, before swapping the ice cream into his other hand, and carefully licking up the dribble of sweet, sticky dessert. It had started to run down his arm, toward his elbow, and he got to a point that he couldn't reach. Frowning slightly, he turned to Ray.

"Ray..."

He whined.

"I can't reach and it's all sticky. Can you help me?"

He held out his arm toward the older man, ice cream side up, and fluttered his eyelashes innocently at him.

"Pleeeease?"

Ray doesn't know why, but instead of using a napkin he leaned in and licked his elbow.

Mikey giggled.

"Hehe. That tickled!"

Ray smiled and licked the boy's wrist.

"You are certainly a messy eater Mikey."

Mikey grinned.

"So are you! Look at your shirt."

He raised his eyebrows, pointing at a blob of ice cream on the older man's front.

"True."

Ray unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. How he was just in his t-shirt.

"There, that's better and much cooler too."

Mikey blushed slightly and turned to look out of the front window, as another drop of his ice cream landed on his shirt.

"Oh no!"

He cried.

"You better be careful, this is a brand new car Mikey."

"Sorry!"

Mikey dropped his eyes down for a moment, then lifted up the front of his shirt to suck the ice cream off.

"Here, let me help you."

Ray climbed over the console and pulled Mikey's shirt up and over his head as he tiled the seat back.

"Oh, we can't get it the rest of the way off cause of your ice cream."

Mikey looked up at his ice cream and frowned.

"What should I do with it?"

"Hold onto it tightly and don't drop it while I clean the ice cream off of you."

"Oh, okay."

Mikey bit his lip and concentrated on holding the ice cream upright.

Ray smiled.

"Good boy."

He then dipped his head down and licked the ice cream off the boy's neck.

"Ohhh!"

Mikey breathed, shakily.

"Ray? What're you d-doing?"

"Cleaning you up. You seem to have dripped everywhere."

Ray moved from the boy's neck to his chest. He licked the melted ice cream that had soaked through the shirt from the center of his chest. He then moved over and took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"But but th-there's n-no ice cream th-there."

Mikey shuddered, his breath hitching.

"Sure there is, here."

Ray ran his finger in the sticky mess and pushed his finger in Mikey's mouth.

"Oh!"

Mikey gasped.

"See, now you can help by cleaning my finger off while I clean the rest of your chest off."

Ray went back to lapping and sucking at Mikey's nipple.

Mikey sucked on Ray's finger, using his tongue to remove all the delicious sweetness.. But the feeling of Ray sucking on his nipple was quite distracting.

"Ray? That f-feels weird."

He stuttered, releasing Ray's (now clean) finger.

"What do you mean? Like weird like you want me to stop or weird as in a good weird?"

Ray moved to the other nipple as he trailed his saliva covered finger down the boy's face.

"I.. I don't know."

His breath hitched, violently.

"G-Good, I g-guess?"

Ray looked up at the boy. He was sweating and squirming and his lips were red from biting them and they looked inviting.

"Have you ever been kissed Mikey?"

"Oh yes."

Mikey nodded.

"Muma and Gee both kiss my cheek every time I go home."

Ray laughed lightly at the boy's innocent remark. He moved up and ran a finger lightly over Mikey's bottom lip as he looked into his eyes.

"No Mikey, I mean have you ever been kissed?"

"What you mean...on the lips?"

Mikey asked, quietly.

"Yeah, like a real kiss."

Ray moved up more and caressed Mikey;s cheek.

Mikey looked down, his cheeks flushing.

"No."

He whispered.

"Never."

"Would you like to be? I promise I'll be gentle and take good care of you."

Ray felt Mikey's nuzzling his hand a bit and tok that as a good sign.

"Okay."

Mikey breathed, before licking a drop of ice cream from his bottom lip.

Ray smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Mikey's.

Mikey squeaked, his eyes wide for a moment before they fluttered shut and he relaxed.

The boy tasted sweet like the frozen treat he was eating, but there was something else there. Something that Ray wanted to taste more of.

Mikey's breath hitched slightly, and his lips parted.

Ray carefully licked Mikey's bottom lip as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh."

Mikey gasped, his body jolting minutely.

"You okay?"

Ray murmured against the boy's lips, but not breaking away.

"Mhmm."

Mikey nodded slightly, his eyes fluttering, but remaining closed.

"Do you want more?"

Mikey wasn't too sure what "more" was, but he was eager to find out.

"Y-yes please?"

"Then you have to part your lips a little bit baby and wait for a surprise."

"Okay."

Mikey replied quietly, and did as he was told.

Ray gently brushed his tongue over Mikey's bottom lip again and then carefully slipped his tongue in to caress the boy's.

Mikey's eyes flew open and he nearly dropped his ice cream in surprise.

"Ah ah ahh, don't drop it."

"I w-won't."

"Good boy."

Ray went back to the kiss.

Mikey tried to keep up, tried to kiss back, but his lack of experience left his lips dominated by Ray's.

"I can make you feel better if you want."

Mikey moaned softly.

"Please?"

"Okay baby, just relax."

Ray began to run his hand down Mikey's side and then to the front between them cupping his groin area.

"What're you?"

Mikey whimpered.

"Th-That feels..."

"Do you like it?"

"Uh huh."

Mikey murmured, words escaping him now.

"Good, I want to make you feel good"

"Ya huh."

Mikey whined, still trying to hold his ice cream cone.

Ray began to move his hand faster and push more.

"Uh uh uh feels...s-something's wrong. Feels...it's..uh uh..."

Mikey didn't know what was happening, but he was about 90% sure that he liked it.

"Lets make it even better."

Ray stopped kissing and touching Mikey and moved his hands down to slip.his shirts off.

"What're you doing?"

Mikey gasped, almost forgetting his ice cream.

"Shhh, its a surprise."

Ray pulled the boy's briefs down and took his cock in his mouth.

"Ohhhh!"

Ray took that as a good sign and kept sucking.

Mikey's breath quickened as he started to feel all warm and tingly inside.

"That's it baby. That's it."

Ray sucked on his finger and then circled the boy's entrance.

"What're you?"

Mikey's head was swimming with all these new sensations. He choked slightly as he felt Ray's finger push in a little.

"Relax baby, I promise it will feel amazing."

Mikey shivered, a whine escaping his lips.

Ray moved back to sucking Mikey cock as he slowly pushed his finger in searching for the muscle that would have the boy cry out in pleasure.

Mikey suddenly saw white as his back arched uncontrollably off the seat.

"Ahhhh! Shit! What's that?"

"Now now now, you should not curse baby."

Ray nipped playfully at the head of Mikey's cock as he continued to play with Mikey using his finger.

"That was your prostate and when I touch it, it make you feel really good."

"It s-sure d-does."

Mikey whimpered, completely oblivious now to the ice cream that was running down his arm.

"Want me to keep going?"

Ray wanted to make sure that the boy wanted everything he was doing and didn't take it too far.

" Oh yes p-please?"

Ray went back down feeling the boy shudder, he knew it would not be long now.

"R-Ray.. I feel w-weird. Hot in my t-tummy."

"Just go with it baby."

Mikey closed his eyes and panted slightly, his free hand gripping tight to the edge of his seat.

"That's it baby, you look so good right now. Want to do this on my bed one day so I can see you spread out for me."

"Want that yes. I want th-that."

"Then let your self go and cum for me."

Ray said nothing else and went back down with no mercy.

"Uh uh uh uh UHHHH!"

Mikey screamed out as he came hard down Ray's throat.

Ray let go of Mikey's cock and watched as his cum arched into the air as his cock snapped back towards him and the cum landed on his chest and face.

"Ohhh!"

Mikey exclaimed.

"I dropped the ice cream."

Ray looked at the boy. He was covered in cum and breathing hard. His skin was flush and he looked every bit a satisfied lover...yet he was worried about the ice cream.

"Silly boy, I guess I will have to punish you then."

Ray moved up and ran a thumb through the cum and held it in front of Mikey's lips.

"Time to clean up baby."

Mikey's eyes widened slightly, his breath hitching. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out to taste the sticky substance.

"That's a good boy."

Ray pushed his thumb in and Mikey sucked on it like a baby would.

"Mikey...my Mikey."

Mikey smiled sweetly around Ray's thumb, his eyelids fluttering sleepily.

"Let's get you back home so you can take a nap."

Ray put Mikey back together and cleaned up the ice cream. He climbed back into the drivers seat and left Mikey to recline and sleep on the way home.

"Wore him out huh?"

Gerard chuckled as he watched Ray carry Mikey in.

"You could say that. Where's his room?"

Gerard gave him directions and Ray climbed to the second floor where he found Mikey's room. He placed him gently on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Get some rest baby."

Mikey snuggled into his blanket, a peaceful smile on his soft pink lips.

"Night Ray."

He murmured, drifting deeper into sleep.

"Night Mikey. See you tomorrow."

Ray leaned in and kissed Mikey's cheek. He then stood up and moved to the doorway.

"My Mikey."


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ray…my clothes are soaked through. I've got nothing to wear."  
> Mikey whined.  
> "Well actually..."  
> Now it was Ray's turn to blush.  
> "...I uh...bought you something, but it’s..."  
> "It's what Ray?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the second chapter of part one of the Friends to Lovers series. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^

_***Two Weeks Later***_

Mikey hung up the phone with a big grin on his face, and squealed with excitement, before pulling on his shoes, and running downstairs to the bar.

"Gee, Gee! Ray just called; he's coming to take me out!"

He chirped happily as he skipped up to his brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's okay, right?"

"Of course Mikes. I am glad to see you getting out and having fun"

Gerard smiled and Mikey turning in circles with his hands out.

"You really like Ray don't you?"

Mikey stopped with his back to his brother as his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, he's nice, and he bought me ice cream."

"So you said...several times."

Gerard laughed as Mikey blushed. Then a horn beeped outside and it was as if Mikey was lit on fire.

"Gottago, gottago, gottago!"

Mikey chanted as he virtually flew out the door and straight to Ray's car, jumping quickly into the passenger seat.

"Hi Ray."

He chirped.

"Hey baby, so what did you want to do today?"

Mikey bit his lip as he considered.

"Umm,  I don't know."

He thought for a moment more.

"But can we get ice cream later?"

He asked, the blush spreading through his cheeks.

Ray chuckled.

"Of course baby."

Ray put the car into gear and they were off.

* * *

"Oh man, run!"

The rain came out of nowhere as they were sitting in the park and drenched them. They huddled under an awning hoping it was going to stop.

"Aww baby, you're soaked."

Mikey shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he shuffled back to avoid the large drips that splattered the ground in front of them.

"I-It w-was s-so n-nice earlier t-too!"

"Hey, my apartment is not far from here, let's run to the car and then we can go dry off there, plus I will get you something warm to eat."

Mikey nodded and took Ray's hand.

"O-Okay Ray."

They quickly ran to the car and hopped in. Ray drove as fast as was safe to till they arrived at his complex. He scooped the boy up and ran for the door keying in the password. He carried him up and stairs and finally put him down only long enough the get the apartment door open.

"Okay baby, I'll make you something to eat, you go take a shower and warm up."

"Ray…my clothes are soaked through. I've got nothing to wear."

Mikey whined.

"Well actually..."

Now it was Ray's turn to blush.

"...I uh...bought you something, but it’s..."

"It's what Ray?"

Mikey tilted his head, inquisitively.

Ray went to his closet and pulled out the bag from the boutique.

"I thought you would look good in it."

Mikey blinked at the outfit.

"But it's…"

He swallowed awkwardly, staring at the candy floss pink dress, with white lace and pink bows all over it.

"It's a dress…"

"I know, I just...I know you are a boy, but I..."

Ray turned away embarrassed.

"It was stupid. I'll go make you food now.

Ray hung his head and went in the kitchen. Mikey looked at the outfit again, then towards the kitchen. He didn't want to upset Ray. Maybe he could just _try_ it…for Ray. Picking up the little dress, and seeing that it had a pair of matching pink panties, Mikey blushed even darker than ever, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it on, so he walked quietly into the bedroom and closed the door.

*

*

*

"Baby, I have your soup."

Ray walked into the dinette and put the bowl of chicken noodle soup down on the table. He had taken his shirt off and dried his hair with a kitchen towel.

"Baby?"

Ray walked into the bedroom and lost his breath.

"Baby..."

Mikey was sat cross-legged on the bed. His hair was damp from the shower, and he was wearing the little frilly dress, the lacy panties, and little white ankle socks that he'd found hidden in the bottom of the bag.

"I thought I'd try it on. do you like it?"

"Baby...you look...beautiful. More beautiful than I expected."

Ray walked into the middle of the room.

"Stand up please so I can see more?"

Biting his lip, Mikey stood from the bed and stepped toward Ray. He had his head down, but was looking up through his lashes.

"Are you sure it looks ok?"

Ray reached down and gently lifted Mikey's chin.

"More than okay."

Then he leaned down and kissed him. Mikey's breath hitched and his hands came up to tangle in Ray's mass of curls, as he kissed back, trying to keep up. Ray moved his hand around Mikey's head to cradle his neck as he pulled him in close. Even though it had not been long, Mikey was becoming an expert kisser every time. Mikey let out a small, unintentional whine, as he felt his body start to react to the older man. Ray could feel himself getting hard as the boy pushed himself against his body more. He felt so good.

"Mikey baby, look what you do to me."

Mikey looked down, and saw the considerable tent that was being pitched in Ray's pants. He looked back up with a shy smile.

"I guess this dress is good for something...it hides mine."

He giggled slightly. Ray laughed with Mikey and then got a smirk on his face.

"You know baby, you should really take responsibility for what you created there."

Mikey tilted his head, puppy-like, and frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

He asked, innocently.

"Well baby, you made me hard looking so good in that dress and then with your kiss."

Licking his lips, Mikey slid down to his knees in front of Ray, and preceded to try to unbuckle his belt with small hands. Ray ran a soothing hand through the boy's hair. Mikey fumbled the belt, but eventually it gave way and he slid it from its loops, and dropped it on the floor before starting on Ray's zipper.

"You look so good on your knees baby. So sweet and perfect."

Mikey looked up and locked eyes with Ray as he slowly slid his zipper down.

"You are such a tease baby."

Mikey giggled slightly, then pulled Ray's pants down, unsurprised by his lack of underwear by this point, and immediately took the tip of Ray's cock in his mouth.

"Fuuuuck."

Ray threw his head back. It had been a few days since Mikey sucked him off and he forgot how good it felt.

Mikey put one hand on ray's hip, and took up the slack that his mouth couldn't cover with the other, as he started to suck gently, while rubbing his tongue along the underside of the older man's big cock.

"You're too good baby, not going to last."

He wanted to fuck the boy's mouth so badly, but he knew he would hurt him unintentionally. Mikey removed his hand from Ray's shaft and took a little more in, bobbing his head, and surprisingly, not gagging as the head hit the back of his throat.

"Oh my...shit!"

It was too much for him, too much and Ray was suddenly cumming.Mikey pulled off a little, but did his best to catch all of the slightly bitter white liquid in his mouth, then swallowed, a small dribble escaping to drip down his chin. Ray scooped Mikey up and placed him on the bed. He crawled between his legs and pushing the dress up sunk his mouth down on his cock.

"Ohhhh!"

Mikey shuddered and moaned, his fingers grasping at the sheets.

Ray went down a few more times and then pulled off and moved his hand when his mouth was.

"How's that baby? Feels good?"

"Oh…s-so g-goooood!"

Mikey was unravelling fast.

"S-So close!"

"Look baby, you got me hard again just watching you. Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!  Oh God yes please!"

Ray grabbed the lube off the nightstand and popped the cap open.

"Got something new baby. This warms up inside you."

He circles the opening with his finger and slowly pushes in.

"Ooooh!"

Mikey squirmed at the intrusion, and the feel of the gel, but after a minute, he was whining and pushing back, begging for more.

"Easy baby, easy, I want to make sure you are prepped enough, don’t want to hurt you."

Mikey bit down on his lip, arching his back a bit.

"Doesn't hurt."

He murmured. Then Ray switched to two fingers and he knew that the boy had changed his mind about his words.

Mikey's eyes widened and he squeaked.

"I-I t-take it b-back! Uhhh!"

"Shhhhhh, it's okay baby. Here let me take your mind off it."

Ray leaned down and took Mikey's cock in his mouth.

"Rayyyy!"

Mikey moaned, fingers moving into Ray's hair, and tugging slightly.

Now Ray was able to slip a third finger in and really stretch the boy out.

"Ooooh!"

Mikey's voice went up an octave.

"Now you are ready baby."

"Yes.. Yes!"

It was all his brain would let him say.

Ray gave one last quick suck and then pulled off. He pulled his fingers out of Mikey and then slicked up his own cock.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna go slow like last time."

Mikey nodded, and tried to relax.

Ray inched his way up and lined himself up and slowly started to push in.

Mikey shuddered, gripping the sheets and screwing his eyes shut.

"Shhh, relax, I got you baby."

Ray slowly inched in kissing Mikey and murmuring assurances to him that he was doing good. In a few more minutes he was fully in.

"S-So f-full!"

Mikey choked out as he tried to relax around the older man's hard cock.

"Take your time baby; tell me when you are ready."

Ray continued to pepper his baby with kisses. Mikey panted, feeling the pain slowly ebb away, and being replaced with pleasure. He shifted slightly, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"I-I'm ready!"

He moaned, softly. Ray pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. He did this a few more times till he knew that Mikey could take it. Then he pulled nearly out fully and pushed back in hard.

"Ahhhh!"

Mikey cried out, as Ray found his prostate first time.

"Therrrre!"

"There

Baby,

 You

Sure?"

Ray punctuated each word with a stroke. Now Ray stopped playing. He began to pump in and out of Mikey at a steady pace as he started to chase his own climax.

"Uh uh uh! "

Mikey panted, taking each thrust, and loving every second. He was covered with sweat as he arched his back to meet Ray's thrusts. He looked like a glowing cherub.

"Oh God oh God, nearly…so close…nearly there. Yes...yes..."

"Want *pant pant* me to touch you baby *gasp* or do you want to, oh fuck, cum on your own?"

"On my *gasp* fuck! On my…own! Shit  I'm gonna…uh uh.."

Ray sped up to meet Mikey so they could cum at the same time.

"Oh yes! Ray! Harder…fast-er… oh God! AHHHHH!!"

Mikey screamed out as he started cumming all over himself.

"Fuck baby, you look so Ah ah ah ah shit!"

Mikey tightening on Ray's cock sent him into orbit and he started to fill the boy up till it was flowing back out. Ray collapsed, his arms finally giving out.

"Shit baby, *pant pant* did I hurt you?"

Ray tried to push himself back up, but failed. Mikey gasped, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't speak right now, but he found the strength to shake his head, a huge, bliss end out smile spreading on his face.

"Good, okay, I'm going to pull out now.

Mikey whined at the loss, then groaned quietly as he turned to face Ray.

"That was…amazing!"

He grinned.

"No baby, you are amazing."

Ray kissed Mikey sweetly.

"Now I need a nap and then we will get something to eat and I will take you home."

Mikey yawned and snuggled happily into Ray's side.

"A nap sounds good!"

He murmured, closing his eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like it here Ray. It's so pretty."
> 
> "Yeah, it really is."
> 
> Mikey looked sideways at Ray, and bit his lip.
> 
> "Not as pretty as me though, right?"
> 
> "Nothing is as pretty as you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So the first part of Friend's to Lovers draws to a close. Hope you enjoyed this and will look for the next part of the series, which will have a different ship all together. ^-^
> 
> Oh and Baka is idiot in Japanese. It is used both to insult and look upon someone fondly. You tell me which one it is here. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

 

Ray looked over at the boy sleeping on his chest. His soft chestnut hair falling around his shoulders lightly. He kissed the top of his head and continued to smoke his cigarette. Mikey awoke with a stretch and a yawn, a small squeak escaping his lips.

"Hi. How long did I sleep?"

"Not long baby. I called Gee and told him that you got tired from playing and decided to take a nap."

Ray inhaled the cigarette and turned his head, blowing the smoke away from the boy.

Mikey shifted so he was facing Ray.

"Ray, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, what's up?"

Mikey looked down, a little scared of the answer he'd receive.

"Ray…w-what are we?"

Ray looked at the boy. What were they? What were they? Ray didn't know how to answer that. He knew that he was leaving soon and they would have to deal with that. Still, what were they?

"Mikey..."

"I mean.."

Mikey cut in.

"If we could be anything, friends, boyfriends, lovers… soul mates..."

He looked up.

"…what would you choose and what are we now?"

"You know for a child, you certainly ask a lot of questions."

Ray meant it as a joke and went to ruffle the boy's hair, but he moved away quickly with a frown and Ray realized he made a terrible mistake.

_"I trust you to take care of my brother the same as I would."_

_"I'm not a child!"_

_Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his foot lightly._

_"I don't need taking care of Gee!"_

"Mikey...I didn't mean..."

"No no!"

Mikey huffed, getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes.

"I understand completely. You want to sleep with me, but you don't want me, right?"

 “Mikey!”

The boy was fast. By the time Ray got out of the bed, he was gone. Ray pulled on his clothing and ran out the door. He ran onto the streets looking left and right.

“Mikey!”

He ran up and down his street calling for the boy.  
  
“Fuck this!”

Ray jumped in his car and started to drive. He went through the town searching, looking in alleys and in store windows. Nothing. He drove to the Tavern.  
  
“Gerard have you seen…”  
  
*crack*

Ray’s face met with Gerard’s fist.

“What did you do to him?!”

Gerard grabbed Ray’s shirt and pulled his fist back again.

“I-I-I didn’t do a-a-anything! I called him a child m-making a joke and he ran o-off!”

It Mikey hadn’t told his brother about their affair, he was not going to.

Gerard looked at Ray and then let go of him.

“He has never been this upset before. I thought you hurt him.”

Gerard went to the bar and grabbed some ice wrapping it in a towel.  
  
“Here.”

Ray took the towel and pressed it to his nose. He sat down and Gerard gave him a beer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I know he doesn’t act like it sometimes, but in some ways Mikey is quite grown up. It is hard to believe when he leaves this summer he will be turning 16. He is growing up so fast.”  
  
Ray sips the beer and just listens.  
  
“He is still my baby brother and I worry about him. I worry that someone will see him as that child and take advantage of him.”

Ray thought about everything that he and Mikey had done and how Mikey agreed to it all.

“I would never do that Gee, you know that.”  
  
“I do and I am sorry I over reacted. Look when he wakes up, I will talk with him okay?”

“Sure Gee.”

Ray took that as his signal that the convo was over. He gave back the towel and left.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 

He had not seen Mikey and he stopped seeing Gerard. Mostly Ray saw the bottom of the glasses at the bars he frequented since he was avoiding Gerard’s tavern. He still had the phone call on voice mail.  
  
_”So I talked to Mikey and man, I’m sorry, but he just doesn’t want to see you, but we can still hang out. I mean he won’t be here much longer so…yeah. Later.”_

Since then Ray just avoided them both. 

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset, but now it was over...much like his wallow in misery. Ray decided to be smart and walk home from the bar. He passed by the park near the ocean and remembered the first time he saw...

"Mikey..."

The boy...and he looked very much like one now, was sitting on the wall staring at the ocean.

Mikey looked up, his eyes wide.

"Ray?"

"Mikey, your hair..."

Mikey ran his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"I wanted a change. I didn't want to look like a girl anymore."

"Mikey, you never looked like a girl, you looked like you."

"But you liked me looking like a girl…didn't you."

"No Mikey, I liked you for you

"But, but the _dress_ the panties?"

Mikey turned scarlet at the memory.

"I said you looked pretty in them. _You_ Mikey, made the clothing look pretty. You were always pretty."

"But I'm a boy! Boys aren't supposed to be pretty, are they?"

"Why not?"

Ray wanted to go to the boy and assure him with physical contact, but he did not know if he had permission.

Mikey bushed even deeper.

"R-Really?"

"Yes baby, really."

Mikey rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

"Baka."

Ray knew at that point he was forgiven. Mikey kicked his legs out and jumped down from the wall, before walking over to Ray and hesitantly taking his hand.

"So, you wanna go walk on the sand?"

He smiled up at Ray.

"I think there's ice cream down the beach."

He grinned, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Ray laughed.

"Of course baby, let's go."

* * *

Ray finished his ice cream cone as he watched the moon's reflection off of the water. The beach was long deserted now, but Mikey wanted to stay.

"I like it here Ray. It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it really is."

Mikey looked sideways at Ray, and bit his lip.

"Not as pretty as _me_  though, right?"

"Nothing is as pretty as you baby."

Mikey smiled shyly.

"Ray?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I.."

He blushed darkly, looking down.

"I was wondering i-if you s-still had that…that dress?"

Ray was surprised. Of course he still had it. It was covered in plastic to preserve Mikey's scent.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I do."

Mikey smiled.

"Cos I kinda liked it."

Ray turned to the boy. The one he got to know over the last few weeks. The one he shared his heart and bed with.

"I love you Mikey."

Mikey's face split into a massive grin and his eyes lit up.

"You, you do?"

"Yeah I do."

Ray got down on his knee in the sand in front of the boy.

"Look, I am not going to pretend that we are soulmates, but we are friends and right now you are my lover and I love you for it. I know you will go back to school and find someone that you want to spend your life with and when that day comes I will be happy for you. All we ever have is the here and now, so let’s make the most of it...okay?"

Mikey pondered this for a moment. Ray was likely right. He probably _would_ meet someone his own age someday, but there was nothing wrong with making the most of the time he had with Ray now, right?

"Okay…"

Mikey smiled after a minute.

"…I can live with that. So why don't we go back to yours, and make sure that dress still fits me, huh?!"

Ray stood up and took the boy into his arms. He lifted Mikey's face carefully.

"I think that can be arranged."

Mikey grinned and kissed Ray's lips.

"Good! Then what are we still doing stood here, let's go!"

Ray laughed and scooped out the boy. He carried him to the car and they drove off.

 


End file.
